Common braid-shielded coaxial cable is typically comprised of an outer cylindrical conducting shell which is coaxial with an inner cylindrical conductor, thus forming an annular space therebetween. The annular space is usually filled with a low loss dielectric acting as the medium of propagation of a signal along the cable. Within the coaxial cable the dominant mode transverse electric and magnetic fields (TEM) of the signal propagate along the cable with the electric field radial to the inner conductor and terminating at the braided outer conductor. At high frequencies, gaps within the braided outer conductor allow a portion of the electric field of the propagating signal to leak out of the cable and terminate on the outer side of the braided layer. Normally, this leakage of the signal is undesirable. It leads to degradation or attenuation of the propagating signal along the length of the cable. Also, two coax cables placed in close proximity to one another and suffering from the above leakage, give rise to what is commonly known as “cross talk,” i.e., the coupling of a signal propagating in one cable into the other cable and vice versa. Such cross talk leads to undesirable interference between signals in a communications network.